Despídete como es debido
by Briel Black
Summary: AU. Neji sentía un amor muy grande por su prima, aunque no era un amor del todo fraternal.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Despídete como es debido.**

_Nunca había estado tan aburrida en casa de mis tíos_ se dijo para sí la joven muchacha, se hallaba recostada sobre la mesa del comedor donde varios adultos conversaban, su mirada reflejaba aburrimiento; evidentemente, estaba fastidiada de tan tediosa conversación. Jugaba con uno de sus castaños cabellos que se había soltado de sus amarres a los lados de la cabeza, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y parecía que en poco tiempo quedaría dormida.

—¿Puedo pasar al baño? —interrogó, importándole poco cuan pudiera interrumpir la charla de sus padres con sus tíos. Lo único que deseaba era reincorporarse y refrescar su rostro para no terminar en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Claro, hija. —respondió su tía con aquella sonrisa, como las que sólo ella sabía dar.

La muchacha se levantó y caminó rápidamente por el comedor, la sala y el pasillo, entró al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Una vez adentro recargó sus brazos en el lavamanos y divisó su imagen reflejada en el espejo; remojó un poco sus manos y las pasó por su cabello para reacomodar aquellos mechones necios que se soltaron de camino a la mansión Hyuuga.

Con un indescriptible fastidio salió del cuarto y caminó a pasos muy lentos hacia el comedor una vez más. Fueron dos horas únicamente de estar escuchando tan tediosa y aburrida charla, pero a la joven le había parecido días enteros al no tener el mínimo interés en participar o siquiera escuchar. Después de unos instantes se halló a tan sólo unos pasos, ya podía escuchar las voces de los mayores. Caminó.

—Ah, Tenten. Qué bien que estés aquí, ya nos vamos —comentó, tal vez un poco desanimada, la madre de dicha joven. La mujer no quería irse pero tenía el tiempo pisándole los talones.—. Comienza a despedirte.

—Claro —aseguró con euforia la muchacha, le parecía justo irse ya, era aburrido estar ahí y tenía pruebas de sobra para ello.—. Comenzaré con mis primas. —Dicho esto caminó por el pasillo una vez más teniendo como destino el cuarto al fondo de éste. Unos instantes pasaron y se encontró frente la puerta de la habitación, tocó con suavidad y esperó una respuesta.

—A-adelante. —se distinguió del otro lado y la joven castaña abrió.

—¡Hola chicas! ¿Terminaron? Escuchar tan aburrida charla me fastidió. —musitó al tiempo de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—No, Hinata está repleta de tarea —explicó una jovencita; de cabello castaño y lacio hasta media espalda el cual se encontraba suelto, por lo que caía sobre sus hombros. Dueña de un par de lunas reposando en sus cuencas. Se distinguía una revista en sus manos, estaba recostada sobre su cama esperando que su hermana finalizara sus labores escolares.

—Y n-no la p-puedo terminar. —completó una muchacha de largo y lacio cabello con una peculiar tonalidad; pigmentos azulinos había en éste. Al igual que su hermana poseía unos grandes y hermosos ojos de color perla.

—Bueno. Ya nos vamos a ir. Nos veremos después. —seguidamente estrechó la mano de ambas y salió de la habitación. Caminó por el pasillo para regresar e irse a su casa, realmente lo necesitaba.

—Vámonos, despídete de tus tíos y… —comenzó ha hablar la madre de dicha castaña pero su primogénita la interrumpió.

—Se me olvida uno. ¿La habitación de Neji…?

—Es esa —aclaró su tía señalando la puerta al frente de ellos. Tenten se encaminó a ella y tocó de manera suave, como anteriormente lo había hecho. Escuchó un _'¿Si?'_ del otro lado y respondió.

—Soy yo, Tenten, ¿puedo?

—Pasa. —aclaró de una manera cortante la voz detrás de la puerta. La muchacha obedeció y entró a la habitación, acto seguido cerró la puerta.—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sin inmutarse el muchacho. De una larga cabellera castaña, atada en la punta. En la frente, por encima del cabello, tenía una cinta deportiva color negro, cubriendo completamente dicha parte de su rostro. También él contaba con unos hermosos ojos del mismo color que la luna.

—Ya nos vamos. Te veré después. —La joven colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta pero antes de poderla mover un milímetro se encontró con el muchacho frente a ella.

—Despídete como es debido. —regañó colocando su mano sobre la perilla para evitar que la chica abriera.

—No seas payaso, ya me voy. —Giró la vista hacia la puerta una vez más. Como consecuente el muchacho la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Es enserio.

—Bien, adiós primo, te veré después. —espetó, soltó la perilla y estrechó su mano con la del joven, al intentar soltarlo notó que él la estaba deteniendo. Meditándolo bien, ésa era una escena bastante comprometedora. Intentó zafar su mano de la de él pero sus intentos fueron nulos. Obviamente, ella no tenía el control sobre aquella situación.

—Adiós, Tenten. —El muchacho acercó su rostro al de ella para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla como muchas familias lo solían hacer, la joven captó la idea al instante y también acercó su cara.

La tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que al momento de rozar sus rostros el chico volteó la vista, quedando uno frente a otro, sus caras estaban a punto de colapsar por un par de milímetros. La tentación estaba comenzando a invadir su mente, ella creyó que era algo ya inevitable y se libró de aquella distancia. Tal vez fue un accidente, quizá un descuido que propició aquello, pero algo es claro, ninguno de los dos paró, Neji tomó el rostro de la muchacha con ambas manos, dándole así intensidad al beso, Tenten eliminó todos los pensamientos de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por tal acto que tanto la satisfacía. Rodeó el cuello del joven con ambos brazos y permitió a su instinto continuar.

La distancia se volvió más grande y separaron sus labios. Aquel elemento vital había comenzado a hacer falta.

Hasta ése momento Tenten notó lo que acababa de hacer y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra, sus mejillas se encontraban inundadas por un intensó color carmesí. Agradeció que sus padres ya habían salido de la estancia, de lo contrario habrían notado tal sonrojo, intentó tranquilizarse para hacer desaparecer el coloreado. Una vez logrado, salió de la casa.

Por su parte el joven sonreía internamente, por haber logrado su cometido; él sentía un amor muy grande por su prima, pero no era un amor del todo fraternal, se había enamorado de ella completamente.

Ambos, comenzaban a esperar ansiosamente una próxima visita. 


End file.
